1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing positional deviation of head modules, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium having a program recorded thereon, and a method for adjusting an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of inkjet rendering, in order to realize high rendering resolution and high productivity, a head module with multiple nozzles arranged in a two-dimensional manner is formed, and a plurality of head modules are arranged in a width direction of a recording medium, thereby constituting an elongated head (full line-type head) which covers a rendering region of the overall width of the recording medium. An inkjet rendering system (single pass system) in which the recording medium is relatively scanned in a direction perpendicular to a width direction of the elongated head only once to form an image on the recording medium is known.
When a plurality of head modules are arranged to form an inkjet head as described above, if the head modules are not joined with each other with high precision, all head modules are moved (shifted) in a direction of either adjacent module. Thus, there is a problem in that a nozzle interval differs in the joint portion of the head modules, and quality of an image to be formed is degraded.
In order to solve the above-described problem, for example, JP2002-79657A describes recording with each of adjacent short heads, forming a recording pattern, and detecting the position JP2011-73185A describes printing a small pattern having predetermined concentration, and determining the position of a nozzle column on the basis of a difference in concentration of a printed image portion.